


Play

by kaige68



Series: Jealous [11]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve tries to work out a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** Don't own it, don't make any money from it.
> 
> Thank you all so very much! You all mean the world to me!
> 
> Also if you haven't read Haldoor's [Handling Rejection](http://archiveofourown.org/series/23173) drabble series you should!

He was finding no plan to get Danny to see that… _What? How desperate you are?_ Naturally it was Danny’s voice in his head mocking him.

If Danny had asked, which he hadn’t, Steve wouldn’t have been able remember who he was with at the beach. Couldn’t have said it was even a man, but he emphatically recalled Danny’s text _his name_.

The look. The look that Danny said was all he could see. Didn’t everyone do that? Smile and play someone? Earnest, charming, dirty; depending on the person. Didn’t everyone work people?

Danny didn’t.

“Fuck!”

SMCGARRETT: I need help.


End file.
